


After the Chunin Exams

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy doesn’t quite congratulate Kakashi for beating him in the chunin exams, but he does thank him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Dai | Might Duy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	After the Chunin Exams

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Kakashi didn't have to look to see who had gone through the trouble of hunting him down for something as trite as that. He recognized the voice immediately. Instead, he kept his back pressed to the tree he was leaning against and shifted on his branch to face away from the annoyance. “I really don’t care,” he said as he turned a page in his book, because cold silence was too encouraging to Guy.

Unfortunately, Guy wouldn't be deterred by a dismissive remark like that either. Kakashi could hear the rustle of elastic clothing shifting while its owner moved to sit down, settling at the base of the trunk and thumping the back of his head against the bark in frustration. The tree shook slightly from the force.

“…I’m a little relieved I didn’t make chunin yet,” Guy said finally, just loud enough for Kakashi to know he wanted him to hear. “When we were entered in the exams, and all throughout all the rounds, I couldn’t stop thinking… ‘What if I make chunin? I’ll outrank Papa. Everyone will make fun of him even more.’ I wasn’t sure what I’d do.”

Kakashi had been fully intent on ignoring Guy, but at that admission, something in Kakashi snapped. “What do you mean you’re not sure what you’d do?” Despite his snarky tone, there was pure fury in his voice, clear enough that it made Guy bristle in surprise.

He loudly shut his book and put it away in his bag, uncrossing his knees and leaping off of his branch, landing soundlessly in front of Guy with a glare that could wilt flowers. Guy shrunk back, trapped between Kakashi’s sharp disapproval and the solid tree trunk behind him.

“ _You’d shut them up_.” It was less a piece of advice and more of a barked command. “And if you still can’t land a punch for your own father, then I’d shut them up myself for Duy. It has nothing to do with whether you’re a chunin or a genin. He’s still your dad either way. Duy’s worth better than some spineless sentiment like that.”

Before Guy could give anything more than a nod or question the gravity in Kakashi’s tone, Kakashi sneered and turned on his heel to trudge away. He pulled his book back out and went back to pointedly ignoring Guy.

He heard a soft “hmph,” from Guy, followed by a mumbled, “…Yeah. You’re right.”

“Obviously.”

“You’re really smart, Kakashi!” He could hear the smile in Guy’s voice now, like he hadn’t been sulking and complaining a few seconds ago. “I really am glad you’re the one who won. –You’re going to make a fantastic chunin! And genin or no genin, I’m going to make everyone else see how cool my Papa is, too! Just like you do! That’s a promise!”

“Then stop complaining about Duy and put your money where your mouth is. Then, maybe next time you actually will make it.”

“I will!”


End file.
